Antónimo de Amor
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky jamás tendrá la oportunidad de contarlo. Victor Nikiforov se llevará el secreto a la tumba. Poseer un destinado aveces no es suficiente. [Anti-Victurio: Victor Nikiforov-Yuri Plisetsky][Victuuri si entrecierras los ojos] /One-shot / OmegaVerse / Mención de Non-Con / Muerte de personaje/


.

 **Cold darkness...**

.

* * *

 _"Lo contrario al amor no es el odio... Es el desinterés, pues sintiendo odio, aún estás dedicándole algo de ti a esa persona"._

 _-xx, xx._

* * *

El clima no está a su favor esta noche. Rusia parece querer destacarse con orgullosa crueldad; nieva copiosamente, el blanco helado lo devora todo y el viento parece querer unirse a la cruel fiesta, el frío calador se hace más intenso con cada paso que da. Las calles están solitarias, no sé escucha más que el lejano ladrido de un perro y el crujido arenoso de sus pasos sobre la nieve del pavimento. El bajo caliente brota de su nariz y boca con cada exhalación, su fosas nasales arden y su garganta se siente seca debido al eterno aire invernal de su país natal.

Ajusta la tela protectora de su bufanda, la enrolla fuertemente en su cuello buscando el calor, se acomoda el viejo ushanka de su abuelo sobre su cabeza y abraza su chaqueta con brazos temblorosos y dedos tiesos. Sus intentos de mantenerse abrigado parecen ser inútiles, continua haciendo frío. En medio de la oscuridad y el frío calador lo que más pesa sobre sus pequeños hombros es el terror que siente.

Tiene tanto miedo.

 _Él debe tenerlo._

Es un niño apenas. Un cachorro omega en sus ultimas etapas de maduración, en poco tiempo para la sociedad de su país ya no será un cachorro, será un omega hecho y derecho, ya no poseerá la protección de nadie contra la ley, estará obligado a encontrar a una pareja compatible a la cual pertenecer y formar finalmente una familia. En estos momentos, está esperando el golpe arrollador de su primer calor, allí donde está: desprotegido y lejos de su tibio nido, pasando frío en una calle oscura. Sin embargo él necesita salir de la seguridad de su hogar esa helada noche, pues si no consigue las píldoras que el médico le recetó a su abuelo, el riesgo de un infarto es absolutamente probable en poco tiempo.

Finalmente se detiene frente el umbral de un callejón oscuro.

Es la entrada de la línea de callejones que debe atravesar para llegar a su barrio antes. Es extenso, delgado y oscuro; en algunas andadas hay techos oxidados de zinc que lo protegerán de la helada blanca descendente. En otros pasares, con suerte encontrará algunas bombillas que iluminen su camino. Infla su pecho buscando el valor para no retroceder y seguir el camino largo, sin más se adentra en la oscuridad que lo devora macabramente.

 _Se arrepentirá hasta la muerte de su decisión._

Su cuerpo se siente extraño y no puede comprenderlo, se está congelando, sí, pero también se siente caliente e incomodo. Temblando ante las oleadas que susurran la advertencia de su primer celo acercándose, es casi como tener fiebre. El crujido aterrador de una tubería congelada lo hace apresurar el paso, de pronto tiene un mal presentimiento y su omega se retuerce aterrorizado e inseguro debajo de su piel. Le grita sobre su seguridad y le reclama por los peligros que está tomando.

Piensa en su abuelo, por él lo vale.

Finalmente llega a uno de esos resguardos que poseen en el centro una bombilla, y pese a eso no se detiene en ningún momento, sus pasos apresurados arrastran el pavimento húmedo con chasqueos mojados. La luz se vuelve escasa mientras avanza.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

Son sus pasos sobre el pavimento frío.

 _Tap, tap..._ Él se detiene, algo no está bien.

 ** _Tap._**

 _No ha sido él._

Un escalofrío. Un fuerte aroma lo golpea y hace que sus alarmas se activen en totalidad.

Hiede excitación, hiede a intimidación y vicios.

 _Hiede a Alfa en celo._

Él voltea apresuradamente, sus ojos verdes se abren con pánico ante la figura que permanece inmóvil bajo la bombilla naranja, los rasgos del hombre son censurados debido a las sombras, es increíblemente alto y a simple vista fuertes. Luego de un momento de pausa patética él se da la vuelta y tienes las intenciones de comenzar una carrera. Pero el hombre detrás de él ya no tiene lucidez, es instinto puro y duro, y lo único que desea es encontrar su propia satisfacción a costa de quien sea.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el alfa lo sujete fuertemente de las muñecas y lo fuerce bruscamente a recostarse sobre el suelo. Lucha, por supuesto. En la cúspide de la desesperación logra golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse la vuelta, levantarse e intentar huir. Es alfa lo detiene en su huida bruscamente, lo golpea.

— _НЕТ!_

Yuri Plistsky se retuerce como un gato fúrico debajo del alfa, su corazón martillea en sus oídos mientras siente las manos de ese anónimo retirar sus ropas con brusquedad, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar en medio de su pánico— ** _Черт_** _ **возьми!**_ —El Alfa gruñe enojado. Pero Yuri no desea esto. Aunque suene estúpido él desea hallar a su pareja destinada, o en su defecto, de no hacerlo, desea enamorarse y ser marcado correctamente por el alfa que él elija, en dual consentimiento.

— ** _Перестаньте двигаться, сука!_** —Cuando la mano pesada y enorme lo toma y estrellan su cabeza contra el pavimento helado y frío sabe que todo está acabado, ha perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo y su vista se hace cada vez más borrosa, su sueño es estúpido, todo será arrebatado por ese desconocido de rostro oscuro.

Lo deja indefenso, debajo de él.

Cuando el dolor de la primera embestida lo abraza y tal vez un poco después, todo se vuelve negro.

— _Дедушка..._

Está apresurado y quiere llegar a casa lo antes posible. Ya es tarde, demasiado tarde y a estas horas las calles se vuelven peligrosas. Hoy el trabajo ha sido extenuante pero satisfactorio, sus papeles fueron leídos, firmados y sellados por el jefe de la empresa con la que hace convenios. Está exhausto, pero con un peso menos de encima; ahora mismo solo quiere fundirse en la calidez de su hogar y disfrutar de un fin de semana relajante siendo totalmente mimado.

Decide tomar un atajo ventajoso en su camino, una línea oscura y descuidada de callejones, pero no le importa, lo único que necesita es llegar a casa y perfumarse todo con el olor de sus puede evitar pensar en bizcochos, chocolates y leche mientras entra por el oscuro abismo que resulta ser el umbral de la callejuela que debe cruzar.

El frío es especialmente crudo e insoportable esa noche, capaz de entumecer los más abrigados dedos. Al menos el callejón está techado, y evita que la nieve le caiga encima. Continua su camino derecho en el estrecho y maloliente camino urbano.

Un brote aromático grita por su atención. Pútrido de desesperación, miedo y angustia lo hace detenerse en seco y voltear rápidamente a la izquierda, a una oscura callejuela sin salida. El aroma lo llama insistentemente y al acercarse puede verlo con ojos amplios y atónitos.

 _—Помоги мне..._ — Suplicó con la voz más débil y rota que alguna vez haya escuchado. _  
_

Es un cachorro omega tirado en el suelo congelado y hediondo, acurrucado en una bolita. Con la poca luz que ofrece la bombilla nota su situación, el cuerpo se encuentra magullado, lleno de arañazos golpes y hematomas, sus dedos están casi negros debido a la hipotermia, su cabello sucio y enmarañado sobre su rostro oscurecido, pero no ocultaba las marcas de reclamo que adornaban su cuello y hombros. El aroma a celo alfa y omega está por todo el arrinconado y le asquea. No necesita más pistas para intuir lo que ocurrió, algo más común en Rusia de lo que se puede imaginar, otro omega descuidado que fue abusado por un alfa sinvergüenza.

El chico aún estaba vivo, y en este momento él debería estar llamando a una ambulancia, o llevarlo directamente a un centro médico que pudiera tratar con las toxinas alfa de la mordida mientra ésta aun estaba fresca.

Solo tenía que ayudarlo, si ese niño se quedaba allí moriría.

Pero había un factor importante en esta situación, y fue lo que lo atrajo a ese lugar...

 _Ese niño era su destinado._

Y en Rusia existía la ley más cruel que pudiese haber para la sociedad Verse: La Ley de Unión de Compatibilidad, aquella que establecía que una pareja de destinados debía unirse, aun si estos ya tenían una pareja y familia preestablecidas.

 _—Помоги мне... пожалуйста..._

Tan pronto como se supiera que eran destinados ambos serían forzados a dejar a su antigua pareja, hijos, hogares, y obligados a enlazarse.

Entonces, Victor Nikiforov tomó su decisión.

Simplemente dio la vuelta y retomó su caminar sin titubeos, ignorando las suplicas débiles del niño que observaba a su destinado dándole la espalda, marchándose. Pero Victor solo podía pensar en una cosa...

 _Era tarde._

Y su omega y su cachorro lo estaban esperando en casa.

Tan solo dejó atrás el cuerpo herido y mancillado. Pereciendo lentamente debido a las bajas temperaturas, en la fría y cruel oscuridad.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Traducciones_** :

* _ **НЕТ!** /NET!_: ¡NO!

* ** _Черт_** ** _возьми!/_** _chert voz'mi!_ : ¡Maldita sea!

* ** _Перестаньте двигаться, сука/_** _Perestan'te dvigat'sya, suka_ : ¡Para de moverte, zorra!

* ** _дедушка_** / _Dedushka_ : Abuelo...

* ** _Помоги мне, пожалуйста.../_** _Pomogi mne, pozhaluysta...: Ayúdame, por favor..._

* * *

 _Hace muchos años, cuando YOI aun no existía y yo pertenecía a otro fandom, leí la cita -algo distorsionada, por supuesto- de arriba en un hermoso Fanfic del que (lo juro) no recuerdo ni el nombre, solo que era Thorki. La recordé hace unos días mientras moría del estrés con mis trabajos en la Universidad. Pausé un momento todo y me dí el tiempo para escribir esto._

 _Este trabajo originalmente iba a ser Victuuri, Yuuri moriría, pero me dio cosa lastimar a mi bebé en esta ocasión._ _._

 _Espero les haya gustado y hecho pensar profundamente._

 _Besos._

 _ **Zoey Namine.**_


End file.
